beso inocente D
by Anii Haruko
Summary: leanloooo ;DDDD


_**-**__**un beso inocente-**_

Estoy sentada en mi cama en media noche llorando, mis mejillas con un tono carmesí pero mis lágrimas no dejan de salir todo por _**eso...por ese instinto que tuve sonrío con melancolía y lo recuerdo…**_

_**Flashbacks-**_

_**Estamos en clases estas con ella admito que me pongo celosa pero**__** no lo demuestro, ya es salida me despido de mis amigas y me despido de ti me acerco estamos solos en el salón sin nadie no me di cuenta pero me acerque a ti me iba a despedir pero no fue de mejilla un instinto me invadió y te bese inocentemente un beso ni muy corto ni muy largo, solo un beso inocente… yo se que no me quieres como yo a ti, me separo de ti con un tono carmesí en mis mejillas no lo pude evitar mi alma deseaba eso mis labios igual pero te veo estas sorprendido el temor me invadió siento algo tibio caer por mis mejillas y que son… son lagrimas…me digo a mi misma no llores no lo hagas pero es demasiado tarde estoy llorando me hago para atrás:**_

_**-que-e hice…-digo atemorizada por tu reacción y corro sin parar, limpio mis lagrimas y subo a la camioneta llego a casa comí, pero no tenia apetito y me pongo a hacer la tarea, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al recordar esa imagen besándote, me sonrojo al recordarlo y sonrío pero esa sonrisa se borra al recordar tu reacción y una lagrima de tristeza baja por mi mejilla…y me vuelvo a preguntar por que… porque lo hice…**_

_**Fin del flashbacks. **_

Bajo al baño y me mojo la cara y me miro al espejo mis mejillas con un tono carmesí, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un poco despeinada, suspiro cansada y subo a mi cuarto y me recuesto tranquilamente y quedo profundamente dormida.

Al otro día me despierto nerviosa al recordar lo de ayer pero al mismo tiempo me pongo triste al pensar que no significo nada para el, llego me bajo de la camioneta y cada paso que doy hacia el salón me pone mas nerviosa y triste a la vez algo así como la melancolía, camino ya cada vez mas cerca de la puerta y me paro frente respiro profundamente y me digo-**vamos ahora o nunca…**

Entro al salón y no lo veo respiro tranquilizándome pero alguien me asusta por detrás

**-waaaaaa mi-chan! Me asustaste**.

**-ajajá lo siento… lin.**

**-¿quien te asusto?**

**-Lu...u-chan**-me sonrojo.

**-haha pero que tierna te vez así**-me dijo guiñándome un ojo yaz.

-**ehehe no exageres Liz-chan**-suspiro y lo veo llegar no me ha visto aun pero me ve y un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas siento mi cara caliente y el también se le veía un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

**-Ey lin****-chan jaja que no se te valla la mirada**-me dice sonriendo mi amiga lauritha.

**-lauritha-chan!**-me puse roja por su comentario.

Veo como llega y se pone en su asiento; necesitaba un respiro y rápido Salí caminando de ahí, mili se ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué lauritha-chan también y como sabía que no me dejaría ir sola, la deje venir conmigo contándole todo lo ocurrido:

-**lin! Enserio eso paso... Woo y como reacciono...**-me pregunto curiosa.

-**Salí corriendo es que vi en su cara sorpresa y pues…pues…s**-sin querer había comenzado a llorar de nuevo me dolía mucho sentí caer gruesas lagrimas pero las limpie y me puse de pie y le sonreí a lauritha-chan**-vamos a clases eh o sino nos pondrán falta o peor pinta lauritha-chan**-sonreí.

Nos fuimos a clases sentándonos como siempre mili enfrente de mi, lauritha-chan atrás de mi, Lu a mi izquierda y yaz enfrente de Lu-chan y el a mi derecha pero esta vez no estaba ahí estaba atrás con sus amigos, y comencé a pensar negativamente y sonreí triste le hice una promesa lauritha-chan y no la defraudaría y me reí y me voltee a hablar con lauritha-chan reímos todo el día normal eso creí yo…llego la salida y ya estábamos afuera cuando recordé que deje un libro debajo de mi banco cuando entre al salón vi algo inevitable ella lo estaba besando y el no hacia nada nada estaba en la puerta parada y la lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte un trueno hizo que se asustara ella y el voltio, yo estaba en shock mi cuerpo no respondía sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho y estaba…llorando y el me ve preocupado y ella se fue solo quedamos yo y el pase tome mi libro ni una palabra le dije mis ojos ardían demasiado, mucho me dolía el pecho mejor dicho mi corazón y una palabra resonaba en mi cabeza_**-no le importo no me quiere..**_-camine hacia la puerta quería correr pero solo se escucho el resonar de mi libro caer el… me estaba abrazando… trate de safarme pero no me dejaba y comencé a sollar

**-porque..? Porque…?**-le pregunte llorando.

-**yo…no quería besarla ella…**-me decía nervioso.

**-yo…me…quie...eres?**-pregunte nerviosa puesto que el tenia su cabeza en mi cuello cada vez que respiraba me causaba un escalofrío.

**-no…**-me dijo suspirando.

Me quede callada me quería ir correr llorar no quería verlo pero algo me alerto fue un suspiro de su parte

**-****no lo se..** -me dijo susurrando en mi oído provocándome que mis mejillas se volvieran de un color carmesí estaba decidido me voltee y lo bese ambos sonrojados nos separamos y sonrojada le dije_**-habrá que descubrirlo**_- y lo bese…

-fin-

Hahahha se quedaron con ganas xD yay


End file.
